


Resistance

by tfm



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She'd barely had a chance to slip off her shoes when they'd ambushed her, each holding a set of bindings in their hand. She didn't argue; she needed this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Criminal Minds Kink Meme. Prompt: "Something like Emily tied up on a bed waiting for Rossi and Hotch to make the moves..."

Resistance

She tested the ropes experimentally. They were tightly tied, but with enough slack that she could move her arms a little. The ropes at her legs were less forgiving, and no matter how much she tried to loosen them, they wouldn’t budge.

She was tired when she’d walked into the room. Tired, and in a state of melancholy regarding the day’s events. She’d barely had a chance to slip off her shoes when they’d ambushed her, each holding a set of bindings in their hand. She didn’t argue; she needed this.

They stripped her down to her underwear, stealing covert touches as they gently laid her down onto the bed. Hotch kissed her softly, assuring her in that strange way of his that everything was going to be okay. Rossi grinned at that, his fingers brushing against the already wet fabric of her panties. Hotch elbowed him.

‘Not yet,’ he growled softly, taking her left hand, and tying it to the corresponding bed post. Together, it took them just a few minutes to restrain her completely.

She felt exposed, put out on show. Their eyes were completely on her, and she wasn’t entirely sure that she liked it.

She didn’t have time to labor the point, though. They both stripped quickly and efficiently, cocks already starting to harden. Rossi gave Hotch a slight smirk. She knew from that look alone that they’d be taking care of each other’s needs later one, after she’d passed out from whatever it was they were planning on doing to her.

‘Guys...’ she started, and Rossi leaned forward, pressing a finger to her lips.

‘Shh...’ he said. ‘Or we’ll have to gag you as well.’

She gulped. In a way, this was what she’d always wanted from them, but it still felt strange. Unreal. She heard the soft thud as Hotch tossed something onto the bed beside her: lubricant. She raised an eyebrow as he maneuvered himself beneath her, his cock pressing against the side of her body. The reason for the looseness of the restraints became clear.  
The Unit Chief’s hands immediately went to work, touching her, holding her. He unclipped her bra, as Rossi positioned himself over both of them, slipping his hands beneath the cups. The way she was tied meant that they couldn’t actually remove the garment, but they seemed to be enjoying the experience anyway.

Rossi replaced his hand with his lips, while Hotch massaged the other breast with long, strong fingers. His other hand ascended her abdomen, circling her navel, before slipping down beneath her panties. She bucked as he hit the spot, jerking all three of them with the movement. The ropes chafed against her wrists, and she gave a slight whimper. Rossi leaned back slightly, stroking himself up and down as he watched Hotch rub against her clit.

She bucked again as he invaded her further, and yet again when Rossi’s fingers joined him. It didn’t take long for her to fall apart, wrists raw from the constant jerking against the headboard. It was a relatively new bed, but with the strain she was putting it under, she wouldn’t be surprised if the thing came clean off soon.

‘Are you ready for this, Prentiss?’ Hotch asked, the finger still wet with her cum now fingering her ass. Her panties were caught somewhere around her thighs. She found it somewhat amusing that he still called her Prentiss in a situation like this. She nodded numbly; she couldn’t quite figure out how to work her voice again just yet.

Rossi handed him a small foil package, and he shifted just slightly to slip the condom on. She moaned at the change in pressure against her, which elicited a chuckle from Rossi. He was slipping on a condom as well; she couldn’t help but take her eyes off his massive cock. It was something that she’d discovered early on – she didn’t even have to wait for them to do anything to realize they were alpha males. She just had to take a look at their penis size. There was a reason they usually did this on a Friday night – more often than not, she found herself bedridden for at least eighteen hours afterwards. Of course, turnabouts fair play – she still remembered the look of pain and horror on Hotch’s face when she first watched them fuck each other, and she’d pegged both of them more than once.  
It always seemed to come back to this, though – her in the middle. She didn’t particularly mind. There was a moment of silence as Hotch reached to the side for the bottle of lubricant, applying it both to himself, and then slipping a coated finger inside of her ass for good measure. They’d both fucked her from behind enough to make it doable without, but her ass was still much tighter than her cunt, and Hotch seemed to put safety above any other kind of pleasure he might get out of it.

He held her tight, a gesture of safety as much as it was a gesture of intimacy – after all, she was under their complete control. He lifted her hips slightly, before pulling her ass down on his cock. She choked out a gasp, which was softened by the sounds of reassurance from both men.  
Rossi pushed in from the front then, his arms on either side of their bodies, holding him up. Her gasp was a little louder, a little more strangled. Rossi silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips, while Hotch turned his head so she felt his warm breath against her neck. She wanted – needed – to hold one of them, and felt herself pulling a little harder at the restraints.

‘Fuck me,’ she told them, soft, and yet determined at the same time. ‘Oh God, please, just fuck me.’

Rossi gave her a grin, sliding out slightly, only to push back in with a quick thrust. She lifted herself upwards into him, realizing at the last second that by doing so, she was losing the fill from behind. As if to compensate, she felt Hotch wrapping his arms around her; one against her stomach, effectively holding her against him, the other moving down to stroke her clit once more.

She closed her eyes as they pulled her back and forth, growing closer to climax with every passing second. There would be bruises in the morning, and not just from the restraints.

She fell against Hotch, limp, and vaguely aware him still holding her. In her fatigued state, she couldn’t quite determine who came first, but it was less than a minute after her own orgasm that she felt the sudden absence of Rossi inside of her. Hotch’s hands lifted her up so that he could pull out, and she offered no resistance. Even if she hadn’t still been bound to the bed, she wouldn’t have been able to move an inch. Darkness was pressing in on her from every angle, and she knew that unconsciousness wasn’t far away.

She felt the loosening of the ropes at her hands and feet. A pair of lips pressed against hers, the prickling of stubble the only indication of identity.

‘Dave?’ she murmured, her voice soft, and slurred.

‘Shhh...’ His hand brushed against her cheek. ‘Sleep.’

She didn’t resist.


End file.
